Innocence Is A Language
by BatTitan
Summary: People didn't believe in her, but that was okay. After all, no one needed to believe in Mother Nature to know she existed.


**Innocence Is A Language**

* * *

She existed in every newborn animal in the heart of spring, and every flower that dared to open its petals after a long, hard winter.

People didn't believe in her, but that was okay. After all, no one needed to _believe_ in Mother Nature to know she existed. It was obvious from every seedling that sprouted in the wake of a particularly nasty snowfall - she mentally cursed that Jack Frost, even if he _was_ easy on the eyes - and every lost animal that miraculously found its way back to its den or nest.

No one ever saw the teenage girl with emerald eyes and twigs in her vibrant red hair. She was invisible, and to be frank, she was happy that way.

"Long time, no see, Ter." She looked up from the tulip she had been coaxing into budding, glaring at the white-haired hellion in front of her.

"Go _away_, Frost."

"Aww, are we on a last-name basis now? That really hurts, um..." He trailed off, his eyebrows furrowing in thought. "Hey, do you even _have_ a last name?"

"Go. Away. Winter's over, you don't need to be here."

"There's still a nip or two in the air." He looked hurt, his blue eyes impossibly wide, and she inwardly winced at the guilt that tugged at her heart. "C'mon, the lake's still frozen over. We could take a spin."

"I'm _busy_. Leave before you scare the flowers." She scowled even as he scoffed.

"Scare the _flowers_? Terra, they're _flowers_." He took a step forward even as she called a warning.

"_Don't_!" He froze - excuse the pun - and looked down at the iced-over tulip at his feet. Terra groaned, sinking back to her knees in front of the tulip as her green dress pooled around her on the forest floor. "Great. I was working all morning on that one."

"Sorry," Jack muttered, scuffing his foot on the dirt and watching as frost patterns wound their way over the mound of earth that touched his toes.

Terra huffed exasperatedly as she touched the tulip, melting it with a warm breeze, and stood again. "I swear, you just make a mess everywhere you go." She punched his shoulder roughly and he flinched.

"Jeez, for someone who's supposed to be Mother Nature, you sure aren't _motherly_."

"Bite me, Frost."

"_Nipping_ _at your nose_!" he sang and danced out of reach as she took another swing at him, cackling.

"Don't you have a snow day to make?" she demanded.

"Ahh..." He grinned sheepishly. "The kids kinda missed too much school this year already. The teachers are mad."

"Oh, and that's stopped you in the past, has it?" Jack was relieved to see a fond smile on her green-tinged lips, though.

"Well, even I've gotta have my limits." He twiddled his staff between his hands. "Been made a Guardian, y'know."

Terra's eyes widened in surprise before she smiled lightly. "Congratulations, Jack."

"Thanks." He nudged the dirt around with his foot before adding hesitantly, "Just wish you could be one of us, too."

Terra's smile was melancholy now. "I don't need to be believed in to have power, and neither do you. You're just luckier than the rest of us spirits, that's all."

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "Still. It'd be more fun with you with us. I mean, I got stuck with the _Easter Bunny._ How much of a stiff can you get?"

"Watch it. Bunnymund's a friend of mine," Terra warned even as she grinned. "You'd better hit the road, Jack. Spring's coming fast this year."

"Yeah. See you next year, spring queen." He hovered above the ground, preparing to take off.

"Later, ice_ princess_." Terra got to her own bare feet, smirking when Jack nearly lost his balance, his jaw dropping.

"Did you just-?"

"I did."

His blue eyes narrowed in challenge even as his lips quirked upwards. "You'd better count your lucky stars if I don't hit you with a Noreaster again."

"Ugh, don't remind me. Clean-up in New Jersey was _murder_." She waved him off. "Go do your Guardian duty, Frost. Some of us have _real_ work to do."

"Real work," he scoffed as he launched into the air, snowflakes drifting in his wake. Terra only chuckled as she knelt back down beside the tulip, content to fade into the invisible realm of forgotten spirits once more.

* * *

**I thought I'd just write this little drabble once I got back from watching "Rise of the Guardians" today. I rather liked the movie, but it seemed just a little cliched for my tastes. Then again, it's traveling back to traditional story-telling, which I enjoyed.**

**The title of this oneshot comes from the quote: "Innocence is a language taught only by Mother Earth."**

**What did you all think of the movie? And this drabble, for that matter?**


End file.
